A variety of contoured devices or pillows have been designed to aid in therapy, sleep or relaxation. For example, some pillows are shaped to provide support for a person's neck. Other pillows are designed to provide lumbar support, and still others are designed to support a woman's abdominal and stomach areas during pregnancy. Often, such pillows provide support against specific areas of a person's body, while reducing the pressure exerted on other parts of the person's body by the support surface against which the person sits or lies.
Usually, such pillows are fairly conventional in design and use a cloth casing filled with a pillow filler material. Those pillows may be stitched together along a predetermined pattern to accentuate certain aspects.
Though some existing contoured pillows provide greater comfort or better rest, they are deficient in many applications. For example, many women undergo a variety of breast surgeries including breast reductions, breast enlargements, biopsies and numerous other surgical procedures. Following surgery, it is often uncomfortable for the woman to lie or sleep on her stomach. In fact, the healing process may even be slowed due to the pressure placed on the breasts if the woman sleeps or rests with her chest oriented downwardly. Therefore, it would be particularly advantageous to provide a contoured support device designed for placement between a bed and the chest area of a woman to reduce pressure otherwise applied against the person's breasts by a support surface, e.g. a mattress or bed.